


Extended

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Extended

Barney and Clint reunite after years and how Clint gains an extended family of niece and nephews. Clintasha pairing with Barney/laura.


End file.
